Generally, a terminal is composed of a portion to be connected electrically to a core wire of an electric wire when it is connected to an end of the electric wire and a portion for holding a portion of the core wire covered with a coating. The portion for holding the portion of the core wire covered with a coating is designed so that it plays a role of reducing the impact of a force applied to the electric wire on the connected portion with the core wire and it is less likely to damage the insulation coating of the electric wire. For example, a conventional terminal disclosed in JP 2013-4406 A includes a portion to which a core wire is to be welded and an insulation barrel to be crimped so as to wrap around the outer periphery of an insulating coating from both sides. The insulation barrel is provided with a redundant portion such that the entire length of the insulation barrel is longer than the outer periphery of the electric wire, and a force applied to the insulation coating is adjusted by providing the redundant portion. The insulation barrel thus configured is less likely to damage the insulating coating while ensuring a holding force to the electric wire.